Dreams really can come true
by EvaPopeIsALegend
Summary: Very random story about Rachel and a life changing experience.
1. Chapter 1

Sitting at home on a boring Saturday evening, watching the rain trickle down the windows. Yes another forlorn night I thought, as I carried my eyes to gaze at the picture of me and Eddie on the mantelpiece. Next to it was a picture of Ted, my best friend; who was actually my Labrador puppy when I was a child. How I missed him, both of them. For some reason, the house felt smaller that it usually did, which I thought was odd, as when somewhere is lonely it always feels bigger. My work stuff filled most of my living room, so that was another room lost. After losing Eddie at the end of the last academic year, and now falling out with Kim, I felt very alone and depressed. I checked my phone in desperation for a friend, but my inbox was empty, as it had been for far too long. I changed the channel on the television. There was an advert for the national lottery. What would it be like to have all the money in the world? What would you do with it? How would it change you, your life? I wondered silently.

That was it. That was what I had to do. I had to get a ticket. I had never been a great believer in that sort of thing, but after all, stranger things had happened in the past, I became head teacher of Waterloo Road for one!

I looked at the clock, and it said 6.05. I had time to get to the shop before it closed and before the lottery started at 7pm. I grabbed my coat and the car keys, and made my way out of the front door.

As I drove to the shop, I couldn't stop thinking about winning so much money, and the things I could do with it. I used to dream of being rich when I was a little girl, but I dreamt of a lot of things as I child, and now I had realised that dreams will never come true. I loved being in my own little world, although it had its consequences, as I drove straight past the shop. I had to turn into a side road to turn around and come back. I pulled into a parking space and jumped out, locking the car as I made my way toward the shop door. There was a queue for the lottery machine and I began to get impatient. I looked around the shop for something to distract me from my irritation. Finally I made it to the front and got my ticket. I looked at the piece of paper in my hand. Could dreams really come true? How could a small piece of paper change your life so dramatically?

I made it to my front door and stepped inside the warn hallway, out of the rain. It was only 6.25, so I decided to put my pyjamas on, to get out of these wet clothes before settling down in front of the T.V for the night. I came back down and ordered my Chinese, whilst pouring myself a glass of wine. I flicked through the channels waiting for the delivery man. These days it seemed as though all I ever did was wait. Wait for what?

There was a knock at the door around 6.45. I took my food into the front room to eat. I watched the clock and as the big hand reached the 7, I put my glass on the side table and picked up my ticket. I watched intensely as each ball was drawn. I got 1; I got 2, 3, 4, 5 and the bonus. No, I must have counted wrong I thought. I checked again and again and I kept seeing the same numbers that were on my screen. It couldn't be right, I couldn't have just won half a million pounds surely. But I had. I had just won the lottery! I couldn't believe it. It just would not sink in. All the thoughts I had about if I won what I would spend the money on, and now that I have won, I have no idea what to spend it on. And no one to spend it on.

I went to bed satisfied but sadder than before. I had no one and that was sinking in, fast. I should be over the moon, and deep down I was I guess, but I wasn't showing it at all.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke early the next morning after a restless night. I just couldn't stop thinking about the night before. I didn't need to be up for work for an hour and a half, so I took the opportunity to turn over and close my eyes. But I could see myself sitting in front of the television, holding my ticket. I didn't know what to do. I tried sitting up but my head thumped. I also drank a little too much last night. I decided I needed to get up. I pulled on my dressing gown and searched with my feet for my slippers. I managed to safely get down the stairs but it took a while. I looked in the front room as I passed, to see the mess I had left it in; that wasn't like me, I hated dirt. I went to the kitchen and got a glass of water and two painkillers. Once the sick feeling died down, I had to eat; I had a long day ahead of me. I forced my cereal and toast down, and went back upstairs to get dressed. I washed my face, and suddenly felt slightly more alert than before. I cleaned my teeth and found some suitable clothes to wear. I hated dressing smartly; I'd have preferred to wear my old jeans and a jumper. I tugged a brush through my hair and looked in the mirror. It wasn't the person I had wanted to see. I had changed so much, and I wasn't sure I liked who I was now.

There were more important things to worry about, like being nearly late for work. I trotted down the stairs, grabbed my bag and the car keys, whilst struggling to get my coat on, and opened the door. I wondered if it was just me, but I had that feeling this morning that when you are in a rush you seem to be going much slower!

I drove to school like a maniac, and made it just in time. The kids were just arriving, and I had no morning meeting to dread. The money kept playing on my mind, it did all day, and I couldn't get rid of it. I decided to ask the staff what they would do. I went into the staff room and joined the general chat.

"I was watching this programme last night about people winning a load of money and not knowing what to spend it on. And it just got me thinking really, what would I do with it, so I thought I'd ask you, what would you do?" I openly asked the room, as the silence grew louder.

"Car" said one.

"Pub" mumbled Grantly. I chuckled to myself.

"No seriously, what would you do with it?" I asked again, waiting for inspiration.

"I've always wanted a pet" said Kim, drifting off into a world of her own. 'Me too' I thought. A few other ideas came up, house, holiday, retirement. None seem to be inspiring, but I left the room in deep thought, almost bumping into Tom.

I walked past Mr Walker's history class, doing transport. That was it! I knew what to do with the money, something I had always wanted, and this was going to be the beginning of a long search toward it.


End file.
